The Fallout
by kiwijam13
Summary: As Nick York finally think he's seen everything about the wasteland, he see's the true side of the Brotherhood of Steel...


**Episode 1 the 'Light' What Led the Way**

 **Chapter 1- I Thought the Americans Were Kind?**

 **Day 545**

 **Year 2048**

Gunshots, My mask, where is it? Brilliant, just bloody fantastic. Raiders, a seven year old could predict that. My revolvers jammed as well, all I can really do is throw paper _. The man stood up, his hands in the air, luckily the raiders didn't shoot. A rough Irish voice shouted out, "Don't need to bloody shoot lads. I'm sorry to say that I'm broke though." The raiders surrounded him guns pointed at his head. I stared in the "eyes" of the gang leader. Well his goggles anyways. He spoke, a fast caffeine fuelled voice. "Just, just…give everything you… um, have." I spoke back, for me a bad idea, "You take me for a clown act lads? I don't have 'ought."_ I heard a light click. My revolvers back to its original state. I dug my hand into my trench coat, pulling the gun out, aiming it at the head of the leader and BANG, pulled the trigger. Blood poured out of the hole in his head, a surprised look below it. I turned and ran, jumping over a broken pillar and ducking behind it _. The man was in his mid-twenties, he wore a dark green military cap, a light brown trench coat, dark blue baggy jeans, black work boots, a dust mask and brown fingerless gloves._ "Red," my lucky son of a gun, I carried it everywhere I went and of course, this is a time I needed it. The raiders ran as I shot shotgun shells at their feet. They scattered like mice. I pulled a bottle of water from my pack and downed half of the contents. "Well, better get on the dust road again."

 **Chapter 2- Five Bottle Caps for an Old veteran?**

 **Day 547**

If you didn't get the hint, this is a post-apocalyptic world; the world was consumed by a nuclear war blah, blah, blah, that sort of story. Where were we? I walked up a hill and clambered to the top. A small, a very small building greeted me. A metal sheet covered four wooden pillars. A chair stood in the corner, a skeleton lay against it, a small screen and sniper in hand. I picked up the recording journal and turned it on _. Day 239- August 2046-The Legion is slowly marching closer to our NCR camp. I've tried to pick some of them off but more keep coming out of nowhere I'm going to radio command. Wait, their coming up here, oh god, shit! (Gunshots)(Shouting)(Static_ )The journal ended there. I heard beeping, my Pip-Boy. A Pip-Boy is a device on your arm what tells you if you're radiated and, I don't know how, if I'm hungry, cold, hot etc. Anyway, I'm heading towards the city of Rustback, a city, what partly survived the bombs. After a few hours I reached the outskirts of town, an old man sat against a rock, I walked up to him, crouching down and looking at him. He spoke to me, "Spare five caps for an old veteran?", "What war old man?", "Um, …The, seven year war?" The man stood up and ran my small wallet in his grasp. I pulled out the sniper from the hill and aimed at his legs, I pulled the trigger as the man dropped to the sandy floor. I ran towards him, pulling "Red" out and placing the barrel on the back of his neck with my foot on his back. I grabbed the wallet from his hands and shouted, "You have five seconds to run you old bag! "I can't move though!" "One…Two…Three… Four…Five." BANG. Blood dripped from his neck as I picked my wallet up and placed it in my pack. My Pip-Boy beeped again, a call. Who the hell is calling me? "Hello?", "I know you, you don't know me.", "You don't have to tell me twice.", "You're going to get what you need, and wait outside of Vegas down your path, and you're going to wait outside, like I have said. Got it?", "Fine, got it." I turned my Pip-Boy off and started walking to Vegas. I can't be bothered to hang around Rustback. Too, how do I say it, rusty? I walked on just too encounter the daily rodent. The mutant rodent. It ran towards me, fangs ready. I quickly pulled out my axe and sliced the thing in half, another nick to my axe hilt. A few hours later after walking dust waved in from my back, partly knocking me forward. I turned around, just to see two shadows, a buggy and a person. I quickly pulled out my small sawed-off shotgun and pointed it at the figure. I walked forward, slower the close I got. The dust cleared and there stood a woman. She wore a brown dirty cop hat, a brown dust mask like mine and a very dark dirty red leather body warmer. She wore ripped dark blue jeans and copper coloured type boots. We both made eye contact and lowered are weapons. I was the first to speak, "Morning. Who are you then?" She spoke, a deep Russian accent, "The bigger question is who you are?" "Names Nick, Nick York. Now you, who are you then lassie?" "Names Sam, Sam Fox." A dog emerged from the back of the buggy, "And this is Diesel, my German shepherd."

 **Chapter 3-Viva Las New Vegas!**

 **Day 547**

So, recap time. First I want to go to Vegas, then a Mysterious Stranger calls me, then a hot girl comes out of nowhere. What the hell do I do now? "So anyway, why are you here? Sam." "Why am I here, why? I was told to go to the Atomic Wrangler casino, what about you?" "Exactly the same reason as you, a guy told me to go to Vegas, but nothing about the casino." "Get in my buggy, we'll get going." We waked towards her buggy, custom made, impressive. "What about Diesel?" She lifted up the engine; the entire underneath of the buggy was converted into a household for Diesel. "Well, that's that problem solved." I walked around the buggy, a Vault-Tec generator, Mk3. Two leather seats. Let's look in the boot now…OH JESUS! "You have a bloody armoury in your boot! IN YOUR BOOT!" "Huh? Oh that? That's just a few of my things, come on, we'll go back to my place and get some food then head off." Two Spas-12's, five Ak-47's and around fifteen fifty calibre 9mm pistols. "Why do you have so many weapons in your boot, can I ask?" "Because you never know when you will need them do you?" "Well just because it's a nuclear apocalypse you don't need to carry an armoury in your boot." The girl punched me in the stomach with most of her force. "AAHH! JESUS, BLOODY HELL!" "Don't question me, Nick." She walked to the buggy and pulled the lever, like a chainsaw, starting the engine. "Come on; get up" She laughed. I dragged myself up and entered the buggy. All I heard was the engine rumbling in its case. I shouted over the sound of the engine, "IS THERE A REASON THE GENRATOR IS THIS BLOODY LOUD?!" "NO, SHUT UP!" There was a loud bang next to the engine. "SHIT, WHAT WAS THAT?" "JUST THE ENGINE REBOOTING!" She started to move south. It's been four hours and we're not where we are supposed to be. Where in god's name are we? "WHERE ARE WE EXACTLY!?" "FIVE MINUTES AWAY!" I could see a small shack in the distance, covered by the wasteland dust. "HOW DOES THAT HOLD AN ARMOURY!?" "IT DOESN'T! WE'RE HERE ANYWAY!" She drifted to the side of the shack and turned the engine off. We resided into the shack, Sam slumbered over to her wrecked chair and turned on the Radiation Master radio, "How'd you get one of them? Intact even?" She spoke, quieter than usual, "By scavenging, how else?" "Why are you speaking so…" Shots ringed through the air, one rocketing past my head. "Why the fu…" Another shot went past, "Is the Brotherhood of Steel after you!?" "It's a not so very long story, but… Damn! Sentry Bot!" A sentry bot, a tough son of a bitch, it can take two rockets to the head and still have the energy to continue. "What the hell are we gonna do?" "I don't know, I thought you said you had an armoury, can't we use that to help us!?" "We can't get to it!" "Why not!?" "The Brotherhood is stood on it!" I didn't even know what to say, but I did know what to do, cliché time, a red button was next to the door, so I thought it would be a good idea to press it. "What the hell are you doing?" "Pressing the button." I punched the button and as I did a rumble emerged from the feet of the Brotherhood, a bunker ascended from the ground and sent the men and the bot flying. One of the Brotherhood members landed in front of the shack, we could have a good look at him now. He wore T-45d power armour, a newer class of power armour but strangely, the two-headed bear off the New California Republic was printed on the chest of the armour. He held an assault rifle in his hand and a 10mm pistol. I saw a lead pipe on the floor near him and crouched down next to him, "So, why are you here sir?" He spoke to me, he sounded like a middle aged man talking through a filter because of his helmet, "I'm not telling you shit!" "Oh really?" I stood up and pulled him up, I through him up against the metal shack wall. I clutched the pipe in my hand and swung it into his head, around five times. He grasped at his helmet, the area were his ears are. I saw Sam with her hands on her hips; her head tilted looking at me. "What?" "Nothing, I'm just enjoying the show." I looked back at the man, "So, you gonna answer my question?" I looked at the pipe then back at him, "Or not?" "Yes, yes, sorry! We're here for her!" He pointed at Sam. "Oh really?" I saw Diesel emerge from the buggy, shaking his fur, Sam spoke to him, "You want some food boy, come on inside." She looked at me, "I'll be one minute." She walked off as I turned to the man, "Now, you go trot on home, say you couldn't find her." I looked back down at the pipe, "Got it?" He spoke, you could hear he had fear in his voice, "Ok I got it!" I let him go as he ran away. At that moment I realised something, including the man I had there was three men, now he's ran off there's only one, he's on the floor, where's the last one? I looked around confused where was he?

 **Chapter 4-Death Sentence**

 **Day 547-548**

 _"_ _I have him in my sites." A radio flickered to life in the man's ears, "Wait, give it two minutes." "But sir, what if he…" "Private, do what I say and wait" The man grinned under his rangers helmet, "Yes sir." He turned his visor to red, thermal vision and put down his sniper stand, he lay in wait for his mark. "Private Thorn, come in." "Sir." "Take the shot." "Affirmative." "Over and out." The man looked down his sites, the crosshair set on the man's head, his finger slowly pressing on the trigger. "Knock knock, anyone home asshole?" He looked closer down his sights, "Goodnight." A bullet was flung from the barrel of the sniper straight towards the man's head. Sadly the wind wasn't on the man's side._

I decided to check the sentry's wiring. Fortunately. A bullet pierced the skin of my legging straight through the bone. "AAHH! JESUS!" Blood trickled down my leg, "SAM! FIRST AID IS NEEDED!" Sam and Diesel ran out of the shack and towards me, Sam immediately dragging me behind a rock. "Nick, what the hell happened!?" "How the hell am I supposed to know?" My eyes started to flicker, I was blacking out. "Sam, bloody do something now!" "What am I supposed to do?" I pointed to my pack what lay in the seat I sat in what of course, was in the buggy. "Diesel stay with Nick, I'll be one minute!" Sam ran over to the buggy and grabbed my pack; she turned to run back but stopped and ran towards the armoury, chucking over the pack to me. Diesel ran and grabbed the pack in his teeth and ran over to me, "Good boy, good boy, I'd give you a treat but there hard to come by." "Diesel whimpered. I used half of my remaining strength to stroke Diesel, and the rest to bandage my leg. I dug my hand into my pack and tried to find the Med Kit, it was a small green case with a little handle. I pulled it out and struggled to open it, so I decided to grab my revolver and used the handle to smash the case open. A stimpack and a bandage, that's all that I need. A stimpack was all the helpful drugs and medicine you need in one small needle. "Three, two, one…" I dug the needle into my bleeding wound, "AHH, SHIT!" I grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around my leg. "Sam, where the hell are you!?" I saw Sam running from the armoury with a Fat Man placed on her shoulder. A Fat Man was a literal mini nuke launcher, it launched bloody mini nukes! "Sam, that is gonna' kill us too, you know that?" "Don't worry, it's on safety mode." "Sam, it doesn't have a safety mode." "What did that button do then?" "THAT WAS THE SELF DETINATION SWITCH! THROW THE BLOODY THING AWAY!" "Where do I throw it!?" "I DON'T FACKING KNOW DO I!" Sam fired the fat man and ran over to the buggy, throwing the fat man in my seat and driving off. "Where the hell you going!?", "I don't know!", "Well hurry up then!" As Sam drove off I decided to look for the source of the shooting, but of course me being me, I wouldn't know where to look first would I?


End file.
